Yozora no Mukou
by Aoi Subaru
Summary: Mas allá del cielo nocturno La soledad de un niño puramente en apariencia y la desesperación de una adolescente caprichosa podrían ocasionar la más trágica y tierna historia de devoción. First Blood Fic, UA, Diva-Riku Saya-Hagi? xD Reviews!
1. Yozora no Mukou

:.:.:-:.:.:-:.:.:-:.:.:-:.:.:-:.:.:

_La soledad de un niño puramente en apariencia y la desesperación de una adolescente caprichosa podrían ocasionar la más trágica y tierna historia de devoción._

_Blood+ Fic UA- Diva-Riku Paring_

**"Yozora no Mukou"**

_**...Mas allá del cielo nocturno...**_

By Subaru Amagiwa

Prologue

Aquellos hediondos roedores que llevaban consigo la temida peste, corrían a lo largo de las oscuras calles en búsqueda de algún resguardo a la incesante lluvia. Un agujero en alguna pared roída por la pobreza de una casa desahuciada, algún cajón de madera podrida tirado por algún mercader que milagrosamente vendió su mercancía en esa pequeña ciudad tan alejada del burgo que prácticamente su existencia fue anulada de los mapas de ese tiempo. Cualquier techo estaría bien para esos seres despreciados.

Sus ojos rojos se vislumbraron en las tinieblas, tal vez cansado del inacabable chirrido de la plaga o molesto de esas gotas que traspasaban un toldo de mugrienta tela sobre su cabeza. Él, al igual que las ratas, no tenía un lugar dentro de la hipócrita sociedad burguesa del pintoresco siglo XVIII.

Tan diminuto ante los ojos de los demás, tan miserable al simple parecer, tan falto de esperanzas para todos incluido él mismo. La vida se le había negado, la muerte tan sólo lo arrastro de callejones en callejones de la ruda existencia. No tenía nada, aunque tampoco hubo poseído algo de importancia en su pasado. Nada lo ataba, nada lo conmovía, nada ni nadie lo conocía.

Un relámpago fugaz lo mostró tal como hace años era, un simple y maltrecho muchachito de trece años. Las ojeras evidentes de mas de una mala noche en su haber cruzaban bajo sus apagados ópalos. El cabello revuelto de un rubio casi ceniciento dibujaba mechones amorfos delimitando su ficticio inocente rostro. Enfundado en trastes malolientes y desgastados, fue esquivado sin mirar lo que en realidad su presencia transmitía.

Y es que él no era sólo un niño más...

Un ser atrapado en la oscuridad de sus emociones dictaba un camino diferente al de los simples humanos. Un alma perdida, tal la suya, no le permitía rodearse de las sensaciones que podía experimentar cualquier niño de su olvidada tierna edad.

A él no le pidieron permiso cuando le arrebataron algo sin importancia como lo fue su ultimo aliento. Él lo acepto como si fuese un nuevo e insignificante despertar en otro día gris. No hubo motivación, no hubo anhelo, no hubo nada salvo esa insalvable hambre de la savia tinta del desprevenido en noches como estas, dónde la luna se esconde en las faldas de la bruma para no ser testigo de la crueldad del mundo que ampara.

Se incorporó de su lugar. El toldo provisorio había cedido y era efectivamente lo mismo permanecer allí o caminar por las frías y húmedas calles. Tal vez la lluvia despejase la mente del niño-hombre y le provean del alimento que hace días no degustaba.

Deambulando letárgico se alejó en un viaje sin destino. No precisaba nada, sólo sus piernas. Ni la potencia de la tormenta que se incrementó raudamente podía detenerlo. Hacia allí iba, si llegase o no, no le importaba, tan sólo iría. Que diferencia había si iba o venía?

Su seudo vida no cambiaría, ni su interior se vería forzado a adaptarse a las vueltas del porvenir. No existía fuerza arcana que arengara lo que sabía no mutaría jamás. Podía circular el planeta cuantas veces su eternidad le conceda, sabiendo que el temor, el odio y el desprecio al diferente no se extinguirían. La soledad sería su única fiel compañera hasta el fin de los tiempos.

No obstante, hay quienes piensan que más allá de lo que te dispongas a hacer, las cartas ya están servidas en la mesa. Más allá de los sentimientos estarán los hechos y después vendrá la verdad. Nadie está sólo, alguien siempre te esperará...

Porque, mas allá del cielo nocturno, las estrellas siempre crearan futuros amaneceres...

:.:.:-:.:.:-:.:.:-:.:.:-:.:.:-:.:.:

Subaru's notes: Oliz! Si, yo, Subaru, adentrándome a otro rincón de , mas precisamente en la sección de un anime que me encantó desde mucho antes que lo emitiría el ahora enrarecido Animax (donde quedaron los MV de Jpop y Jrock?! T.T Devuélvanme mi Redemption de mi adorado dios Gackt!!) Aprovechando que, como ya no me es de extrañar, estoy a dos días de un examen y aun no estudie nada pero no se preocupen eh! Siempre pasa lo mismo y termino aprobando jajaja xD Bueno, como decía, se acerca un parcial, época majestuosa en que se despierta mi amado proceso creativo... y aquí el resultado xD

Yozora no Mukou? Si, el que conozca a Suga Shikao sabrá que es una de sus canciones, una de las mas lindas que tiene, y que se la recomiendo que escuchen. En youtube hay una versión de Suga con Yui, es imperdible. Y Por que un Diva-Riku? Es que leí por ahí algún llamado de solidaridad a las writers para que se avoquen a esta peculiar parejita y yo me dije "por que no? Ya tengo 'De arte y sangre', un SayaxHaji, tanteemos el terreno antes de publicarlo" Ahora ustedes diran, les interesa lo que la linda y única Subaru les entregó en este mini prologo? Y para eso están los reviews, gente bella ˆ-ˆ Send many reviews, ne? Se acercan mis vacaciones y con ello las actualizaciones continuas de este y todos mis fics. Y no crean que yo escribo así de poquito, eh? ˆˆ

Pero antes de despedirme me tomo un párrafo especial para mi amiga que sé que está leyendo esto, porque ella siempre estuvo y sabía lo que yo estaba pasando un tiempito atrás. Una persona muy dulce a quien ahora le confirmo que uno de mis fics es suyo porque lo escribo para ella más que nadie. Es verdad, así surgió "Sakura" en mi flog olvidado, te acordas, amiga? Te quiero mucho Pau-Pau!! Sos un ser excepcional que me inspira hacer aun más dulce a "Sakura", mas allá que ultimo cap salió un poco picantito n/n. Y perdóname por andar perdida en el msn, ya nos encontraremos, no te preocupes. Besotes desde las pampas y un abrazo gigantesco, hermanita!! TKM!

Kissus y los leo prontito!! ô-ô


	2. Dama de ojos tormenta

_La opresión en el alma era como una nube cargada de humedad a punto de reventar. Tanto lamento inundaba su ser que cada lágrima igualaba en caudal a un río desbordante._

**"Yozora no Mukou"**

_**...más allá del cielo nocturno...**_

By Subaru Amagiwa

Chapter I: "Dama de ojos tormenta"

Lo haría, una y otra vez si fuese necesario, no importa cuanto le costase. Sin contar cuantos obstáculos su familia impusiese en su camino, ella jamás se dejaría vencer.

Sigilosa en la oscuridad, como un ladrón en busca de su preciado botín, se deslizó de pasillo en pasillo por aquella gigantesca casona edificada por su abuelo. El sangriento carmín terciopelo de los muebles, ante las sombras de la fría noche, al igual que el oro esmaltado en los marcos de las pinturas que vestían a las paredes con personajes desconocidos para ella pero, aún así, portadores de su misma sangre, constataban que su familia era una de las más pudientes e influyentes de la sociedad burguesa en Niza.

Los Goldsmith, mercaderes y hacedores de negocios de toda índole, eran los furtivos carceleros de la segunda princesa Goldschmidt. Era entendible que con la huida de su hermana mayor todo se complicaría para ella pero aun no quería creer que aquel hombre que consideraba como a un padre la tratase como una mercancía más. No sólo era la ultima descendiente con aquel apellido sino que el título noble lubricado en su sangre no tenía igual entre lo mas alto de su clase social. Una razón sin sentido para ser su prisionera.

Bien hizo su hermana, pensó la joven de cabellera tan lóbrega como la obsidiana al atravesar una de las cuatro salas de reuniones. No hubo temor en su gemela, sólo amor. Se lo había dicho antes de desaparecer, que no importaba las decisiones de Amshel sobre su futuro, ni tampoco perder lo que una joven de esa época ostentaba con orgullo y soberbia, ni vestidos, ni joyas, ni posición social, nada importaba... sólo quería estar con él hasta el fin de sus días.

En aquel momento, la menor no había entendido sus palabras. ¿Qué podía ver su hermana, una delicada y constantemente pretendida dama francesa, en un simple y larguirucho jardinero? Solomon, uno mas de los Goldsmith y principal candidato para ser su marido, claramente le llevaba una ventaja sobresaliente como el millonario estratega de negocios que era. Pero eso no significaba nada para su Saya. Ninguno de los costosos regalos que él le enviaba jamás obtuvo esa sumisa sonrisa ni el tinte rosáceo de sus mejillas resultado exclusivo de las largas tardes en el jardín con aquel pálido joven de nombre extraño. Ni que decir cuando al anochecer llegaba a su habitación con una rosa roja en su mano y miles de estrellas en sus ojos.

-Saya...- Un suspiro que casi la delata a los oídos de James, el fiel soldado de su "tio" Amshel, quien era su guardián en esta ocasión. Sin mover un solo músculo, ni su pecho dejó a sus pulmones expandirse y retroceder, se detuvo detrás de un robusto mueble esperando que el vigilante subiese nuevamente las escaleras y darle vía libre para llegar a la puerta principal.

Estaba tan cerca que ya podía respirar el halo gélido de la blanca diosa más allá de estar escondida tras los campantes nubarrones. No se sucumbiría, ella también quería la libertad. No podía rendirse sólo a jaulas de oro, le urgía conocer el mundo como lo estaba haciendo su hermana. Ella no sería mercadería al mejor postor como escuchó detrás de la puerta del despacho de Amshel esa misma tarde. Prefería morir antes de concretar su compromiso con el desagradable anciano archiduque Andrews.

Apenas desapareció James de su vista al instante en que este se adentraba a la primera planta del edificio, quizás dirigiéndose a su recamara tratando de verificar que aun paseaba en sus sueños de seres irreales y colores suspirantes, ella tomó un profundo aliento a los contados últimos seis pasos. Su mano acariciaba, dentro de uno de sus bolsillos, un pequeño trozo de metal con forma exacta para abrir su cerrojo final.

Creyó que moría en cada fracción de segundo en que la llave se resistía a calar dentro de la puerta. Producto de sus nervios y el temblor en sus manos creyó que la cerradura había sido cambiada y con ello, su posibilidad de escape se esfumaba como el velo de la noche. Segundos más de lo que creía, la llave giró con un chirrido espectral. Temió que James, o cualquiera en medio de su descanso dentro de la mansión Goldschmidt, la hubiese escuchado. No espero ninguna señal que verifique aquella suposición. Presurosamente y con la agilidad de la etérea dama negra, aquella que la seguía a cada paso de su andar, se zambulló por el umbral de la puerta semiabierta.

Sólo las luces de faroles que resistían al soplido de los dragones la recibieron a su destino incierto fuera del amparo de los Goldsmith. El frío rozó esas finas telas con la que estaba recubierta, empero, era tarde para buscar un mejor abrigo. El chapoteo sobre los charcos que el clamor de la lluvia había dejado atrás, fue su centinela por varias calles hasta que el paisaje le resultó desconocido.

Tenía miedo, por primera vez en su vida el carácter no la ayudaría. No tenía un plan, sólo creía que al salir podría encontrar a Saya y todo sería más fácil a su lado. Pero ahora, rodeada de la observante penumbra y de todos los seres que en ella encuentran resguardo, nada estaba claro. Mejor sería ocultarse hasta que la claridad día la ayudase a dar luz a sus ideas.

La dama de ojos tormenta se adentró en calles estrechas y olvidadas aparentemente. Únicamente se apreciaba el sonido de las gotas al morir y de pasos sin repetir hasta que un nuevo ruido, lejano a la fragilidad del clima, sucumbió en sus oídos. Un golpe seco, como si algo con demasiado peso cayera sin inhibición. Por instinto estrechó la vista hacía donde creyó provenía tal sonido.

La sangre brillaba contra las paredes y el cuerpo desvanecido de un hombre mayor fue lo primero que halló. Sin embargo, lo que la dejo estática fueron aquellos dos rubíes que se habían empecinado fijamente con ella.

Continuará...

**:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:**

Nota de la Autora: Si, lo sé... Palazos a Subaru! ToT No sé lo que pasó, sinceramente. La idea ya estaba desde el momento en que lance la historia pero me fui quedando y quedando y quedando... hasta que hoy me puse a leer el prólogo y, ayudada por los nervios de un parcial de este miércoles (es extraño pero así funciona mi musa oO? xD), me detuve a redondear este capitulo. Espero que sea de su agrado, y más allá que parezca que Diva y Riku están en OOC, pronto les devolveré la personalidad que todos conocemos de ellos, es hasta que avance un poco más en la historia x-) Esta vez, además, tiene un extra SayaxHagi!! Para la próxima, quieren mas SayaxHagi? xDDD

Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews a: **AYLA's productions, .Alex Cullen's Productions., Andrómeda no Sainto, La Narradora **Gracias por su apoyo, people!! .

Espero leerlos pronto, ne? No tardare tanto para el sig cap, promesa! XD

Saludotes!! Love and Peace ô-ô


End file.
